1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for collecting, retaining, draining, and measuring fluid loss in a myriad of medical procedures, and particularly, this invention relates to a device used during childbirth to prevent spilling of fluid into the maternity ward work space as well as measuring the fluid loss during the birthing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are multiple hospital situations when a patient may experience fluid loss. This places the patient (human and non-human) and/or hospital staff in an unsafe situation. For instance, during surgical procedures, physiological fluids (such as saliva, blood, amniotic fluid, urine, feces, etc.) trickle onto operating surfaces. If the fluid is not contained and deviated away for the patient, a perilous situation may occur. Often times during surgery, runoff fluid may need to be measured for a variety of reasons. Fluid control and measurement is also a concern in veterinary procedures.
In the instance of childbirth, there is discharge of amniotic fluid, vaginal discharge, blood, and other fluid discharge. All the fluid discharge from these situations needs to be contained in a controlled manner so the fluid is contained away from the patient and hospital staff. For obvious reasons, there is a need to keep the surgical area sanitary for the well-being of the patient as well as the safety of the hospital staff operating on the patient.
As such, there is a need in the art for a device to handle the fluid run-off from situations described above and the like.
In addition, there is a need in the art to measure the fluid loss. In certain situations, it is vital to monitor the fluid run-off from a surgical procedure to prevent hemoragic shock from occurring.
There exists a plethora of devices that attempt to prevent contamination and prevent spillage (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,136 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,817, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). However these devices do not incorporate a means for measuring the run-off fluid.
Some devices also exist that measure fluid run-off. These devices incorporate bulky-based receptacles, such as absorbent pads that force hospital personal to step on. (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,419 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,453 each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
A need exists in the art for a fluid drainage/isolation device for use in medical and emergency settings. The device should be used in conjunction with existing hospital equipment. The device should measure pertinent fluid run-off simultaneous with and in situ with the medical procedure being performed. The device should be disposable. The device should also confer maximum comfort to the patient (both human and non-human), without hindering medical personnel.